The prevention of terrorist acts is a daunting task. As the world has already witnessed, the actions of just a few individuals can cause horrendous results. Post-event analysis has shown that there is very frequently suspicious behavior leading up to terrorist activity. Such behavior includes increased amounts of “chatter” on various monitored forms of communication (e.g., phone lines, cellular phone networks, internet, etc.), the presence of suspicious individuals around a sensitive site, an increase in the number of individuals arriving from specific foreign countries, the movement or location of known suspicious individuals in an area of concern, etc. Currently, security agencies rely on various forms of marginally-effective analysis techniques to assess the relevance of a variety of suspicious behaviors in an effort to thwart possible terrorist activities. However, the techniques are largely human-implemented and, therefore, are subject to an individual's interpretive and analysis skills.